talking_tom_and_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gia
Not to be confused with Gina. Gia the Jaguar 'is an Italian female jaguar (jaguaress) who is one of the main characters introduced in the 3rd madagascar film, as well as later in the hit comedy crossover series, The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends. she is an honoraray member of the 20 animal friends group, who is the girlfriend of Alex the Lion and is, along with a few others, a circus preformer at the circus zaragaosa. Appearence Gia is a goldish-yellow jaguaress with orangey-red eyes, and long fiminine eyelashes. ike most of the group, she usally dose not wear any clothes on her (except a blue multicolored jewel necklace). Personality While Gia is very sweet as she can be, she can get stubborn and could do something to you if you don’t leave her alone. she dose not like it at all when things don’t turn out the way she and the others planned them to, such as not being able to preform her trapeze acts due to either Angela or Melman’s issues spoling it (especially Angela, which is why Gia dislikes her the most out of the group). Gia is also very protective over herself or others against anyone she feels are intruders to her (i.e., when she met Alex for the first time in the 3rd madagascar film, and not knowing what to think of him, but after getting to know him better, she grew more attached to him). she can get into rivalries with others at times, but after time shs moves on and forgets about it (depending on what it might have been). Gia seems to also be somewhat of a fashionista, but nowhere near like Angela. being from italy, Gia speaks with in italian accent and has been with the Circus Zaragoza for most of her life, and she feels proud for doing it. Trivia * Gia wasen’t on the madagascar franchise from the very beginning. She didn’t make her debut until the 3rd Madagascar film. However, she has been with the animal group since the very beginning of TCLOTTAFs (which is why she is one of the original members of the group). * Gia has heart-shaped palms on her paws. * Although she mostly dose not usally wear any clothes (like most of the group), she dose wear a blue floural necklace. * Gia is loosely based off of Sofia Loren. * Gia was originally going to be a french lioness named Gigi. eventually the plans changed and Gia was born. * While originally going to be Latino, the filmmakers decided to have her Italian instead. ** in addition, she was originally going to be Albino, but this was later changed because the makers felt she’d be better off looking more normally colorful. * Together, Gia and Alex make up [[Alexia/Gilex|'Alexia]] or [[Alexia/Gilex|'Gilex']]. * Gia is the only one of the 3 characters introduced in the 3rd madagascar movie (the other 2 being Vitaly and Stefano) who later became a main character/member of the animal 20 animal friends group. Vitaly and Stefano ended up as being “non-offical members” and jist supporting characters/allies. * Gia is an only child (her family is unknown but that’s as far as we know). * Gia’s breed has often been confused for either being a Leopard, Cheetah or Jaguar. however, it has already long been confirmed she’s a jaguar. * her name sounds similar to Gina’s name. Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Adults Category:Young adults Category:Members of the 20 animal friends group Category:Original members of TCLOTTAFs group Category:Circus Zaragoza Category:Characters with jobs